


Adapting to One's Environment [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst and Humor, Developing Relationship, Download Available, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: Parker/Hardison/Eliot long-term established relationship fic about the three characters' baggage and how they all have to work through it together. Brief vague mentions of past angst. Romance and humor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adapting to One's Environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487013) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



[ ](https://ibb.co/hkF35a)

[Download on Mediafire here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yc7wcybmt9ccgb7/Adapting_to_One%27s_Environment.mp3) (40:45, 38 MB)

Thanks so much to storiesfortravellers for having a transformative works policy.

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate!


End file.
